


Release the Kaiju!

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Godzilla (IDW Comics), Godzilla - All Media Types, Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Comic: Godzilla in Hell (IDW), Fanart, Gen, Giant Monster Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: A Hell-fighting boss-battling nightmare team!
Relationships: Zagreus (Hades Video Game) & Godzilla (IDW Comics)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	Release the Kaiju!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stefanyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/gifts).




End file.
